terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Anarchy
'''Anarchy '''is a Hard-Mode boss that spawns in after the Moon Lord has been defeated by consuming a Dark Scale in The Haunted Biome. Right before it is summoned, a message in the chat will say "''The mountain awakens...". ''After this, the player will be teleported to an arena that seems to be made out of an obsidian-like substance. The background mountain that is placed in the middle of the arena will begin to slowly crack, and then huge sheets of rock will fall off, slowly revealing Anarchy. Anarchy is a huge serpent coiled around the mountain, and literally never leaves it's mountain. Throughout the whole fight, Anarchy will never move from the background mountain. Because the background mountain it's on doesn't move with the player, Anarchy will remain immobile for the entire fight. However, to balance this out, if the player exits the arena, they will be immediately be inflicted with the Forked Tongue debuff, and they also cannot mine any of the blocks in the arena. Anarchy has a massive HP pool, hits like a tank, and has amazing attack coverage, making it impossible to cheese him with ranged/magic. It is very hard to kill him, but the rewards are worth it. Stats: * 70,000 HP * 130 Damage (Eye Beams) * 280 Damage (Meteors) * 480 Damage (Berserk Laser) * 250 Damage (Contact) * 180 Damage (Tail Swipe) * Average Knockback Phase 1: In this phase, Anarchy will attack the player using lasers and swiping his tail across the whole arena. His eyes will glow red a second before he uses the lasers, and he will roar before swiping his tail across the arena. Because of this, it will make the boss fight a lot easier if you have your sound on. This phase will continue until he has 45,000 HP left. Phase 2: In this phase, Anarchy becomes enraged. His normal attacks become much harder to react to, and his roar also causes meteors to rain down from the sky in random places. In addition to all of this, his roar also inflicts the Scared debuff. Also, his eyes turn a permanent red color, and have a less noticeable gleaming effect when he's about to fire his eye lasers. This phase will continue until he has 5,000 HP left. Phase 3: During this phase, you need to pull out your best weapon and kill Anarchy, and fast. All of his attacks have no warning, and he also attacks instantly. In addition to this, he also has an insane laser attack. When he prepares for this attack, he will completely stop attacking and instead release blue flames from his mouth with each breath. After about 10 seconds, he will release a huge laser which will immediately kill you. You can only survive if you have lost less than 20 HP when he uses this attack. When he attacks with this, it is the only time he will ever come off of the mountain. He will writhe in the air, trying to control the direction of the laser, and after the attack he will uncoil half of his body and land on the ground. During this point in time, it is highly reccomended that you start to attack, because he is literally incapable of dealing any damage to you (even contact damage) for 30 seconds. After you finally defeat him, a message in the chat will say "''You, who prospered even at world's end... You are a true blessing to this land. Take one of these. They will help you in your travels." ''After this, a small menu will come up, asking you to choose one of 3 weapons: Spellwood Bow, Cataclysm Type II, or Final Breaker. There isn't a cancel option, and Holding L-Click will allow you to see the stats of these weapons. Drops: * Spellwood Bow (100% if Bow is chosen) * Cataclysm Type II (100% if Staff is chosen) * Final Breaker (100% if Sword is chosen) * Bone Scale 1-10 (100%) Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Bosses